


Are You Alice?

by Philomela



Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomela/pseuds/Philomela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was this some sort of punishment for running away from Ginny? Because that wasn’t really his fault. He had been set up to propose to her, in the gazebo, while all two hundred of their party guests watched on. Everyone knew that he did stupid things when put under pressure! So was it really his fault that when he had caught sight of a talking rabbit — in a waist coat, holding a pocket watch, and addressing him — he had taken off running after the creature?</p><p>“Are you sure about that?”</p><p>Apparently, yes, it was his fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Alice?

“I’m not Alice! Heck, I’m not a girl!”

Was this some sort of punishment for running away from Ginny? Because that wasn’t really his fault. He had been set up to propose to her, in the gazebo, while all two hundred of their party guests watched on. Everyone knew that he did stupid things when put under pressure! So was it really his fault that when he had caught sight of a talking rabbit — in a waist coat, holding a pocket watch, and addressing him — he had taken off running after the creature?

“Are you sure about that?”

Apparently, yes, it was his fault.

“Yes! I’m 25, at this point I would have noticed if I was missing that which makes me a man.”

If it wasn’t his fault, why else would he have slipped down a rabbit hole that went so down deep he was sure he was in an alternate dimension, being questioned on his gender and name, of all things!

“You do present a good point. Hmm… so, say you’re not Alice —”

“I’m not!” He was Harry James Potter, the orphaned heir to the Potter family.

“— then where’s the real Alice?”

Harry was positive that this Hatter was insane! He was sure he heard somewhere that hat-makers use mercury and having such a dangerous element seep into his head did not sound safe. In fact, Harry was sure that “Hatter” had become synonymous with insane.

“And this is why you’re Alice. Until you can figure out where the real Alice is, I suppose you’ll have to accept your role as Alice!”

See? Insane!

“You know, I have this feeling that bad things are attached to this Alice girl. My instincts are telling me to make a break for it.” There was no way I was going to be roped into playing hero, again!

“Then why don’t you?” The man had the nerve to pout, _pout_!

“That stupid invisible cat tied me up with invisible rope.” If that didn’t sound crazy, then nothing would.

“Ah, but if it’s invisible, how do you know it’s there?”

Logic? From a crazy person? Run for your lives!

“I can’t move.”

Silence was the only answer.

As it should have been from the start!


End file.
